Green Goblin (Noir)
:Looking for another version of Norman Osborn? Check out the Norman Osborn and Green Goblin disambiguation pages. Green Goblin was the biggest gangster in New York City in the 1930's. This version of Green Goblin was from an alternate reality. Green Goblin appeared in the video game, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. History In video games Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions Early life As a young man Norman Osborn was part of a freak show attraction at a carnival in New York City. As an adult Norman Osborn became the biggest crime lord in New York City. He had several criminals under his employ such as Vulture and Hammerhead. Several years ago Norman Osborn hired Vulture to kill Ben Parker. This led Ben's nephew, Peter, to become the masked vigilante know as Spider-Man after he gained spider powers. Later life When the Tablet of Order and Chaos was broke into several pieces those pieces scattered into four different realities, one of them being the noir universe. Norman Osborn learned of the power these fragments of the tablet possessed and sent Vulture and Hammerhead to retrieve them for him. However, each time they were stopped by Spider-Man. When Spider-Man learned that Norman Osborn was hiding at an abandoned carnival he went there to confront him. Knowing that Spider-Man was coming for him Osborn used one of the fragments of the Tablet of Order and Chaos that his men were able to retrieve to enhance his own power. Green Goblin then attacked Spider-Man. Spider-Man was able to take Green Goblin down. However, when Green Goblin got back up Spider-Man jumped inside of a canon and launched himself at Green Goblin. Spider-Man then punched Green Goblin and knocked him out. After this Spider-Man retrieved the fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos that Green Goblin had. In the comics Norman Osborn was born a circus freak and was mistreated from the audience for his reptile-like skin disorder. This fueled his ambitions in earning his "respect" by becoming an underworld mob boss. He used a mask to hide his true appearance. Earning the name "the Goblin", he organized his group composing of former circus and carnival freak shows with bizarre, yet dangerous talents into the Enforcers. The Goblin's reputation he earned as a freelancer from among New York City's politicians and businessman he hired to commit illegal acts such as suppressing public protests and even acts of assassination on public objectors. These actions eventually caused him to come into conflict with Spider-Man after he ordered Vulture to kill the vigilante's uncle. Later, reporter Ben Urich became a problem for Norman, so the mob boss sent the Chameleon dressed as J. Jonah Jameson to kill him as Osborn kidnapped the real Jameson. After murdering Urich, the Chameleon was killed by Felicia Hary, Urich's lover. The Goblin then took Felicia to one of his hideouts, only for Spider-Man to track him down. Norman escaped to the sewers with Hardy as Spider-Man was fighting Osborn's thugs. During the battle, Kraven (one of the thugs) hit a glass full of spiders, causing the animals to fall on him. Spider-Man then saved Jameson and went after Osborn. New York City's vigilante and it's main mob boss fought until each one of them got unmasked, Spider-Man was revealed to be Peter Parker and Osborn was revealed to have a green and scaled skin. Parker decided not to kill Norman, however a spider-infested Kraven then showed up and attacked Osborn, apparently killing him. Trivia *Green Goblin was voiced by Jim Cummings who previously voiced Shocker in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *In the game he was only called the Goblin. Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions/Edge of Time characters